Forever yours
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: "She was so out of his league, it hurt." Season 4, The Heather Biblow Story. Niles and CC, alone in the mansion ...


**A/N: A few days ago the girl who's sitting next to me in vocational school found out what's my pen name on Fanfiction and she read one of my M-rated stories. During the lesson! So Julia, if you read that ... I'm still astounded that you found me :D here's another one, only for you ^^**

* * *

The real Heather Biblow Story:

 _Forever yours_

By R.C. Babcock

* * *

"Hello, hello! Is Maxwell still here?"

The deep contralto voice reached his ears and he held his breath. What was she doing here? Mr. Sheffield was on Hawaii and she knew that! He turned around.

He stopped breathing for a moment when he saw her - once again - in a dress. It was like the one she was wearing yesterday, but it was light blue and dark blue insead of green, blue and yellow.

"Unfortunately he's already gone", Niles said, after he had found his voice again. "And for your information, he really took Yetta with them."

Miss Babcock pressed her red lips together, so he could only see a thin line.

She hadn't forgotten the comment he had made about rather seeing the old woman in a bikini than her.

But what she didn't know was, Niles never had found her more beautiful than he did lately. Her hair reached until her shoulders and she had dyed it blonde again only a few days ago. It made her pale skin seem only more noble than it already was and made her icy blue eyes even more shine than they already did, when she looked at him.

Niles knew, she didn't hate him, he could see it in her eyes. Like at the moment, she was staring at him, but she wasn't glaring. More she looked at him like he was a strange animal. Niles smiled and so did CC.

"Niles", she chirped and Niles's heart began to pound.

"Witch?"

CC winked at him and got a little closer. "May be true that he didn't take me with him ... But he also left you behind." Niles' smile froze. "Don't you deserve a little holiday at least once a year?"

Niles huffed. "Why are you still here?"

CC rolled her eyes. "Seems like I've hit a nerve. Okay, listen. Truth be told, I was hoping you weren't at home -"

"You don't say", Niles said sarcastically.

"Shut up and let me talk, dust bunny. I wanted to book a spa, since I can't relax on the beach of Hawaii -"

"Oh, well. Have fun", Niles said bitterly and CC took a step forward, grabbing his collar.

"Interrupt me again and I'll slap your ass so hardly you'll awake after two days on the moon!", she growled and Niles grinned evilly.

"You'd enjoy that", he whispered and CC pushed him away.

"What I waned to say", she went on loudly. "I won't book a spa for lots of money, when Maxwell has a jacuzzi and a sauna."

"Should I massage you?", Niles asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"You'd do that?", CC asked, her eyes wide.

"NO!", Niles bellowed and turned around, grabbing a cloth and started to clean the stove. "Go and use the jacuzzi and the sauna, I won't disturb you."

CC stared at his back, a little disappointed. She didn't exactly know why, after all she could use the Sheffield's 'spa' for free! Maybe she wanted him to join ...?

CC shook her head. 'Don't be crazy', she thought. 'Why would I want him to join?'

So without a word she turned around and went straight to the wellness room.

* * *

CC sank a little deeper into the water. The bubbles grazed her shoulders and CC sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to think about nothing. But it didn't quite work out, her thoughts were turning around the Sheffield's butler. What was his problem? She had thought he didn't hate her that much as he pretended.

But why had he pushed her away? Well, not directly ... But he had turned away from her and usually he threw one insult after the other at her. They would fight, they would flirt, they would kiss ...

CC sighed again.

"I know I'm sexual frustrated", she mumbled to herself. It had been so long, she couldn't even remember when a man had touched her last time. Besides Niles.

Oh, that kiss.

CC smiled and thought back to the memory, her hands on his cheeks, his one hand on her back, his other on her waist ... She had felt his hand travel slowly up to her breast but suddenly the door had opened and he pulled his hand away. He hadn't even really touched her, he had been to shy ...

CC inhaled sharply, as she imagined his hands on her.

She knew she was in love with him, she knew for months now. She caressed her hipbone with the black ornament gently ...

* * *

Damn woman ...

Niles growled. Why had she done that to him? Everytime she looked at him, he felt like a complete idiot.

She was taller than him, younger, wealthier, more successful, she had the most amazing body he had ever seen and the most amazing voice he had ever heard. She was one hell of a woman, both witty and sophisticated but so beautiful, it was hard to breathe when she was around.

She was so out of his league, it hurt.

He slammed the cloth on the counter and breathed in and out, trying not to burst into tears. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. He pressed his fist againat his chest, trying to calm the beating of his heart.

She made him so nervous, she completely took his breath away.

The way her hips swayed when she walked, the way she growled his name when she was angry at him ...

And so Niles decided to just do it. He could remember that a little bit of the massaging oil was still left from the time he was Babcock's slave (he would never forget that he had to massage Sylvia Fine and even better - Morty Fine). Anyway, he went upstairs and grabbed the left oil with a beating heart. Then he grabbed a towel and slowly went to the wellness room.

* * *

*knock knock*

"Babcock? I'm sorry, I've been so mean to you. Do you still want a massage?"

CC couldn't believe her ears. "Niles? Is that you?"

"It's me, you witch."

CC held her breath. Okay, it was him. But why did he suddenly want to massage her? And he had said he was sorry! "Uhm - are you joking?"

"I'm not joking, can you open the door?"

"Sure, wait!" CC said nervously and got out of the jacuzzi, wrapping herself in a towel. She unlocked the door and Niles shot past her, directly to the couch. He put a towel on it and turnes to her. She noticed with a smile that he was holdig his breath, just as she had done before.

She locked the door again and turned to him.

"Lie down", Niles said with a dry mouth, his eyes not leaving her body. Or more, her free legs and shoulders.

CC moved to the couch like a ghost and laid down on her stomach. "Are you sure you want to do this?", she mumbled.

"I certainly don't want to but I need to get rid of the massage oil", Niles answered with a smile and sat down next to her legs. "Miss Babcock, may I pull your towel a little down? Or do it for yourself, but I need to reach your back."

CC could feel her heartbeat fasten as she nodded. Why did it feel so different? She had a spa she went to at least once a month, massages included. She never felt nervous around her masseur, it was his job to see her naked. Why did she shiver now, when she lifted her body a little, so she could pull down her towel until her waist? 'Not further', she told herself, thinking of her little secrets. "Enough?"

Niles swallowed. He couldn't believe it. Her back was so beautiful - her skin was white and soft and he couldn't spot a single hair. Her arms were pressed against her sides and Niles had to smile. She was so tense.

"Do you wax your back?", he asked.

"Haha, butler boy. For your information, I don't."

'I know', Niles thought. "Babcock, relax", Niles said and put some oil on his hands.

CC closed her eyes. She decided to trust him this time. If he was about to prank her, nobody was here to see it. So if she lost her towel, he would be the only one to see it. And it wouldn't be something bad for him, no matter how he talked about her body.

She relaxed and moaned a little, as his hands touched her back.

'God, her back is so perfect', Niles thought and kneaded her shoulders. 'Her waist is so slim but her hips are so broad ...' Niles wandered a little down. 'God, and her moan ... And that cute little mole under her left shoulder blade ... How can a mole be cute? But fact is, hers is ...'

Niles put his hands on her waist and kneaded a little upwards on her sides ...

"Niles", CC warned and Niles chuckled, putting his hands on her shoulders again.

"How does it feel, Miss Babcock?", he asked and CC moaned.

"Call me crazy, but you do it better than my masseur", she said and thought, 'It just feels better, because it's him ...'

Niles continued kneading her back and admiring her. He looked at her profile, her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. Was she sleeping?

Niles stopped and waited. He didn't have to wait long, CC opened her eyes. "Go on."

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep", he said and put his hands on her back again.

"Then I would snore", CC said with a deep laugh and closed her eyes again.

'She snores. Why do I find that cute?', Niles thought and got red. He put his hands on her towel. "May I?", he asked and CC nodded. Niles held his breath as he slowly pulled her towel deeper, exposung her hips.

"Stop", CC whispered when the towel had reached her bottom and Niles stopped.

"Miss Babcock, you have a tattoo!?", he suddenly gasped. She had a beautiful black orchid between her hip and waist.

"I do", CC giggled a little.

"Since when?"

"Oh, for years now. I think for thirteen years? It's a long story." She suddenly sounded a little sad.

"Are you going to tell me?", Niles asked.

"Only if you continue the massage", CC said and Niles continued with a mumbled "Sorry".

"Okay ... I was twenty-five, remember when I talked about my holiday in Mexico all day long?"

"I do, go on", Niles said and kneaded her skin harder.

"I ... I kinda fell in love", CC said, her voice very soft. Niles saw her blush. "He was a little older than me and he called me 'his little orchid', that's why I have this tattoo. He was from there and he was perfect ..."

"And?", Niles whispered.

"He wanted to move back with me but he wasn't allowed to."

"He wasn't allowed to move from Mexico to the United States?", Niles asked stunned and CC shook her head.

"Yes, he wasn't allowed to cross the border, I still don't know why. Anyway, I wrote him a letter and he wrote back, but after a few months he wrote me he had to stop writing me because he married."

"Oh my god ... I'm sorry", Niles mumbled.

"It's okay. But I couldn't remove the orchid, I liked it too much. And after a few years I stopped thinking about him. Until now."

"Sorry", Niles said for the third time.

"It's over, Niles. I'm over him. He was my first real love, but everything has an end."

Niles didn't answer, he only continued massaging her and staring at her tattoo.

He softly stroke over it and whispered, "It's so beautiful. It fits so much with you, Miss Babcock."

"Thank you", CC mumbled and suddenly she moved, she was about to pull her towel up again.

"Are you done?", Niles asked a little disappointed. Never had he touched a woman he was in love with for such a long and intense time.

"I'm going to the sauna and then I'll take a shower, I think", CC said and stood up. Then she looked at him and whispered, "Are you going to join me?"

Niles stared back at her. "I - in the sauna?"

CC nodded.

"But Miss Babcock - naked?"

CC grimaced. "Oh come on ... I'm not that repulsive."

Niles swallowed. "I didn't mean to -"

"Just undress and follow me, butler boy. I'm going to prepare it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later she had turned the usually dry sauna into a damp and steamy sauna. She turned around and caught Niles staring at her. She swallowed as she saw him only clad in a towel, too.

"Boy do they never use the sauna?", CC asked. "It usually shouldn't last that long. And I couldn't find a single essential oil. I rarely go into the sauna without an oil that says 'Relax and peace' or something."

"Well, we don't have essential oils, get over it", Niles huffed and CC shrugged.

"Good", she said, turned around and - put her towel away.

Niles almost got a heart attack but he quickly looked away. He tried to concentrate on the back of her head when she hung the towel over the rack and went inside.

Niles tried to calm down.

She was naked and she was in there.

Alone.

'Calm down, old man. You've seen women naked already, nothing's different with her.'

But he knew, it was different. What he felt for this woman was so much more than just adoration, he knew it was running deep.

The inside of the sauna was so steamy, you couldn't easily see something. Niles took a breath, hung up his towel as well and entered.

"What where you doing so long, dustbin?", CC asked and Niles sat down a metre next to her. He only could see her silhouette.

"I was collecting my thoughts after I saw you naked", Niles said, deciding to dare it.

"That bad?", CC asked softly and Niles smiled.

"More like the opposite", Niles whispered and his heart made a jump when CC came a little closer.

"The opposite?", she breathed.

Her outlines got sharper and soon he could see the black orchid (and other body parts) very sharp.

"Did it hurt?", he asked a little confused.

"What? Losing my virginity?", CC laughed.

Niles was completely confused now. Why was she suddenly talking about her virginity? "N - no. Your tattoo."

"Oh, that. Yes, it did. But I did it for Theodore ... And I think when I'm in love, I don't care about physical pain."

Niles looked at her face. She was very close now, her eyes were on him. He took her hand. "And mental pain?"

"Mental pains kill me", CC whispered and Niles' heart clenched.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, but suddenly CC's face came closer to hers. "Can you make me forget all the mental pains you caused?", she whispered.

"I didn't know I hurt you that much", Niles mumbled and brought his hands up to touch her cheecks. "I'm sorry."

And then he leaned in and their lips touched, causing electrical spasms shoot through both their bodies.

CC wrapped her arms around his upper body and pressed hers against his chest.

Niles could feel her naked body against his and brought his hands to her waist. He softly pushed her away.

"You know, I'm glad that Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine caught us that evening we kissed", he admitted.

"Why?" Niles couldn't deny he heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Because we weren't ready. If I would have brought you upstairs, we probably never would have talked about it again. Now we're ready."

"You mean, if we slept with each other that night, we would have pretended as nothing had happened?" She sounded hurt. "Why do you think that?"

"Because we kissed, Miss Babcock. We didn't kiss normal, we made out passionately! Our tongues were involved and we did never talk about it again."

"But we do now! And besides, how should a conversation like that start? Oh, by the way, Niles. Two days ago we kissed, remember? What shall we do now?"

Niles didn't answer.

"And why did you say we weren't ready? What do you mean with that?" Now she sounded desperate.

"With that I mean, you were the socialite and I was the butler."

"We still are, Niles."

"Miss Babcock ..."

"I'm going to show you something", CC interrupted him. "But first you have to know why I forgot about Theodore, even if the tattoo should have reminded me of him everyday. It was you, Niles. I fell so hardly in love with you, that I forgot about my first love."

Niles opened his mouth. Did she really say -?

Suddenly she took his hand and laid it on her hip. "Here's the orchid for Theodore. Well now it's only an orchid. And there ...", she whispered and then she moved his hand from her hip to her stomach.

"Miss Babcock, what -?"

"Shh", CC said and stopped his hand on her right side, right next to her hipbone, very close to her genitals. "And there is the N for Niles. I first wanted to have something you called me once or more often, but I only could think of words like witch, brunette and chicken. So since you never called me something sweet, I decided to eternalise your first letter on my skin, so that I at least could have this of you."

As CC had ended, Niles was quiet for some time. He first had to realise what she had said. Then he asked stunned, "You have another tattoo?"

CC laughed. "Is that everything you heard? Come closer, look at it."

Niles did, carefully. It was a black N indeed and it was written in calligraphy and with wonderful ornaments.

"Wow", he breathed. "Now I know why I've never seen you in short things before. Two tattoos, one of your hip, the other of your hipbone ... Why did you make fun of Miss Fine?"

"Could I simply admit I like tattoos?", CC asked. "And now please stop ignoring what I said to you before ..."

Niles looked at her. "I decided to eternalise your first letter on my skin, so that I at least could have this of you", he repeated. "Did you mean that? Or did you mean, I fell so hardly in love with you, that I forgot about my first love?"

"Both", CC mumbled and looked down at Niles's hand, who was suddenly caressing the calligraphic N.

He put his other hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "I love you, Miss Babcock", he said seriously. "How couldn't I? I've known you for so long and I know who you really are. Through your eyes I look into your soul and I see a frightened girl in the body of a strong woman. I love both parts of you, I love you just the way you are. I love you, even when you call me a low butler ... It only hurts me that you're so out of my league, but I could never stop loving you. I once thought I was crazy because you're not right for me, but that's not true. You're the one for me, CC. And when you told me you were in love with me, I quickly forgot how to breathe. You're perfect, and I'm yours. Forever, CC. I'm yours."

"And I'm yours, Niles", CC whispered and brought her arms around him. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and breathed into his ear, "I'm yours forever ... And now please prove me."

Niles smiled and kissed her earlobe. "I will my love."

But then he pulled her up and opened the door of the sauna.

"Niles?", CC asked.

"Do you want to get a heat stroke?", he asked and CC laughed.

"Oh yeah, because you're so hot I'd definitely get one while being fucked in the sauna?", she said and gasped as he pulled her out and the cold air hit her skin.

"Exactly, I'm hot", he said with a rough voice and put her towel around her and his around himself. "By the way it'll be no simple fuck, it'll be love making from the highest level."

"I'm sorry, master", CC said and watched him dry himself. It made her really hot, seeing his sweaty, muscular body ... "Can we 'make love' in the jacuzzi?"

Niles looked up. "If you wish to", he said with a smile and she dropped the towel.

"I wish you to look at me", she whispered and he did. She enjoyed his low satisfied moan and his rising erection while he only looked at her. It made her feel sexy and beautiful.

"Perfect woman", he moaned quietly.

Her curves. Her skin. Her tatoos. Her greedy look upon his hard dick.

"Niles, you're -", she whispered, but her words got caught in her throat as he reached down to touch his erection. He stroke hinself, his eyes fixed on her body.

"That - that's my job", she suddenly said and stepped closer. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the jacuzzi. It was still switched on, so they sunk into the bubbling water. And under the water, CC put her hands on his manhood, stroking it up and down, their eyes locked.

Niles captured her lips and soon she had straddled him, and brought her middle over his hardness, while kissing him deeply.

His heart was pounding madly as his tip was covered by her wet entry. He moaned and she lowered herself completely onto him.

They gasped and stopped kissing, now they were looking at each other.

Niles cupped her face and nodded, as she whispered "Finally."

She circled her arms around his neck and started riding up and down his shaft, her face a little lowered to look at him. She clenched her walls and Niles groaned loudly, pressing his pelvis a little upwards to meet her when she crashed down on him.

"You're so tight", he breathed and she answered with a high pitched voice.

"You like that?"

"I love that", he answered, his voice nothing more than a soft breeze.

His hands held her waist, helping her to move up and down. "I love you, CC."

"Say it once more", CC suddenly screamed high pitched. "Say - it!"

"I LOVE YOU, CC!", he screamed back and then CC broke together on his upper body. She screamed and screamed as the orgasm washed over her, spasm after spasm shooting through her body. Her muscles clenched and released and clenched again, and the tugging on his penis took Niles with her. He released himself into her with another screamed "I love you, CC".

CC threw her head back and screamed his name one last time, before the spasms slowly stopped and left a warm, happy feeling in her chest.

He looked at her and she stayed on him. "Done?", she whispered and he nodded.

"That was ...", he began, but she kissed him gently.

"Amazing", she breathed. "I've never climaxed that long and intense ..."

"I knew I was the one to make you cum like that", he said with a light smile and CC kissed him again.

"I don't want to leave you", she whispered.

"Then stay", Niles pleaded and pulled her against his chest. "Stay with me forever, my love."

"Okay", CC whispered and closed her eyes. "You know, you're quite good for such an old man."

"Funny, I was gonna say the same about you", he said and CC smiled.

"I love you."

"I still can't believe it", he whispered. "I love you too."

CC kissed his shoulder, neck, jaw and finally lips. "I have no idea how I could stay away from you for so long ... I wanna have you over and over ..."

"Then you're lucky, love", Niles said. "You already have me. And you will forever. As I already said, I'm forever yours."


End file.
